For The Sake of Wonder
by takaxdesu
Summary: His completed mission leaves her as his prize. Her pain becomes his delight as he does the unthinkable. Rated M for rape. Please, no flames. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the marvelous characters that Ms. Rowling has so expertly come up with, so don't sue me, my lawyer supply is running thin.

**_WARNING! _**This story was rated M for a reason, if you can't handle the gruesomeness that goes with rape and all the suffering it involves, I advise that this is one fic that you don't read. This kind of thing is not for the faint of heart.

He stood over her like a giant in the shadows about to devour its prey. His strong hands gripped her wrists, pinning her down. He himself was completely stripped, his victim was left in her undergarments.

She had been tensed up until this moment, her back arched, her legs tightened as they hung off the bed, but now she allowed herself to loosen up in submission, this was a fight she was not going to win.

"Getting tired, pet?" sneered the man, he was now leaning down to whisper in her ear, she recognized that snarky voice as Severus Snape's. "Good, now it'll be easier to have my way with you." He released her wrists, there were red marks where his fingers had taken such a tight hold on them.

"You disgust me," she spat, she was tensed up again, attempting to wriggle from underneath him. But, his hips were pressed harshly against hers, preventing her from breaking free. He was far from annoyed at her comment, his hands that explored her well-proportioned body stopped at her waist, seizing hold of her underwear and forcing them down her legs, slipping them off.

He laid her down on the bed, then mounted her, allowing his hips to grind against hers as he took her bra off, he now had Hermione Granger underneath him and he would enjoy every inch of her most beautiful and most intimate place. "Scream all you want, Miss Granger, there'll be no one to hear you."

It was true, they were now so far away that indeed nobody would hear her screaming. Even if someone ventured close enough to the old house where he helf hercaptive to his carnal desires, they would hear nothing as he had expertly enough cost Muffiliato around the building. The young woman at his mercy could only glare at him, he now had her bound to the bed, due to the use of Incarcerous.

Her eyes pleaded with his to start out slow, to go easy on her, but as she felt the immense pain of his seed penetrating her and smashing her maidenhead, she knew he would do as much as he wanted for as long as he wanted. The hunger in his eyes confirmed, the moment he came would be the moment it was over. She groaned as he continued, going faster with each harsh movement, then she let out a piercing scream, but Severus Snape was unfazed. This woman was one he could fuck to his blackened heart's content, and to the satisfaction of another part that continued to pierce through her sanctuary.

"They were going to let Draco have you, but no, I couldn't let a Malfoy take the virginity of someone with so much - potential," he whispered as he slid in and out of her crevice. Hermione squirmed beneath him, desperately trying to get away, thrashing her head from side to side, groaning and screaming. She hadn't heard him, she was trying to ignore the building pressure, trying to stifle a moan, an orgasm was fighting its way through, despite the situation this all involved.

A fight she soon lost as she let out a loud moan, ignoring the satisfied smirk on her attacker's face. She didn't know what was going on inside her, she didn't know how long it would take for Severus to come, but she realized it could take hours, and considering the thick ropes that held her down, she wasn't going anywhere.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she screamed for him to stop, to take himself out of her, to leave her the hell alone. Severus really was getting tires of the screaming, he leaned down and crashed his lips to hers, ravishing her hungrily, shoving his tongue into her mouth, now he was exploring her body's two most delicate treasures.

Snape had never had access to a woman like this, he really was enjoying it, but dreading the moment when he would come, then it would have to be over, one time from him would certainly be enough for the girl he had for his pleasures. As he roamed her mouth and her all that mattered was that she was silent. He broke from her lips,continuing to fuck her, her eyes were wet, as was her face, her skin sweaty as his hands roamed her body, cupping her breasts, which were of decent size. He closed his eyes in enjoyment as she screamed once more.

He was taking in her every curve, every shape of her body, she was a brunette godess awaiting exploration. And for her to be completely at his mercy, he was taking full advantage of this opportunity. Her legs shifted between his as he caressed her thighs, he wanted to hear her moan his name once more.

Once again he roamed her body, caressing her creamy skin, gliding his hands back up to her breasts, briefly massaging her nipples with his thumbs. Up his fingers roames, now he rested them on her cheeks, then bent down, ravishing her mouth once more to silence her screaming.

Now she was moaning slightly, he broke away, he had begun to push in and out harder than before, it was now a rhythmic motion that had become second nature by now. He nonverbally removed the curse that bound her to the bed, he knew she would be too tired, too sore, she wouldn't try to fight him off anymore. He could finish without a problem.

Only ten minutes later, Hermione was panting heavily as another orgasm completely overtook her body. She moaned loudly, she screamed his name repeatedly, her body continued to ignore the fact that it was being invaded. As she glared at the man on top of her, she could tell he was orgasming as well, he was thrashing harder and harder, faster and faster, a much less rhythmic movement, now it was driven by an unsated desire.

As her experience ended, she wondered why he wouldn't stop, why he had taken her, why he had bound her like a common animal. Her wrists, she now observed as she threw her head from side to side, were red from where the ropes had cut into the flesh.

Twenty brutal, painful minutes passed by, as slowly as they had to. Severus gave a few final, desperate thrusts as he reached his breaking point, he had finally come. He looked down at his naked prize, the chestnut-haired beauty whose face was strewn with tears, breathing heavy, voice raspy, and eyes tired. She herself noticed the aching from the intense pressure due to his member's presence in her opening, and the presence of his legs presing hers apart.

He removed himself from her kingdom, then got off of her, a smirk playing across his lips. He put his boxers on, then tossed her bra and underwear on the bed. "You're staying here tonight," he orderd, heading to the bathroom, to relieve himself, to release the presure that had built up inside him as he had continued to rape the beauty that lay only rooms away from him.

She winced slightly as she slid her underwear up her thighs, the area around her sanctum was sore, much worse than she had expected it to be. Sliding the undergarment into place, she reached for her bra, sighing as she noticed her bruised wrists that had now turned a sickening purple, with some cuts and the imprints of where the ropes had been.

Knowing bruises would be the least of tonight's problems, she placed the cups of her bra over her breasts, positioned the straps on her shoulders, then adjusted them to comfortable lengths. Just as she reached back to close the latches, she felt the cold hands of Severus Snape doing it for her.

And after this was done, she heard the slight pat of something landing on the bed next to her. She picked it up and examined it, even in this dark light she knew it was a pregnancy test. At least he was being cautious, he had bothered with actually getting one before he had captured her. "So now you've decided to have somewhat of a conscience?" she growled as she slammed the box that contained the test onto the nightstand. Silence was his only reply, he sat on the other side of the bed, back turned to her, staring out the window.

This window had been the hiding place of Lucius Malfoy as Severus carried out his final orders for the night, which were to simply enjoy himself, and oh how he had.He felt lucky that he had found the girl roaming the streets of Hogsmeade, before Draco Malfoy snatched her from the Three Broomsticks' front door. In the last hours of her being a virgin. Lucius had abandoned this spot when he knew the greasy haired man was done with his prize.

But from where she sat, Hermione only had one object of interest to gaze at, and it was one that would have to wait until morning, when she would be less sore. She sighed and laid down on her side, facing away from the man she hated most. She closed her eyes but remained partially awake as she waited for him to do the same, because she knew that only then would she be safe from his carnal hunger, one which she hoped had been satisfied.

Severus did lay down next to her, and despite the fact that her back was turned to him, he rested a hand on her waist and whispered, "I saved you from Malfoy tonight because I'm in love with you, Hermione," with a small sigh attached to it. He then closed his eyes, falling asleep seconds after.

Only a few hours of sleep were in the cards for Hermione, as she woke up with a start at about five in the morning. She glanced over at the man beside her, whose sleeping face exuded pure content, nothing more. Swinging her legs around, she now sat on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling of the side of the bed. She swept the pregnancy test from the nightstand and took it with her to the bathroom.

Snape noticed her absence from the bed and slowly opened his eyes to find that she had most likely taken the pregnancy test, due to its absence from the dusty table that sat next the the bed. As he slowly made his way through the dimly lit hallway, he could hear Hermione sobbing in the bathroom. He opened the door, and when he didn't see the test or the box on the counter, he assumed she had thrown it in the trash. He slid a careful arm around the woman from whom he had taken so much.

She felt his arm on her shoulders, she turned around with tearful eyes, a broken expression, and a hopeful heart. She opened her mouth to speak, she had heard him confess his love for her, she herself had grown to trust him, but all that was gone considering his actions the night before. She had managed to stutter out a few words when she was stopped by the warmth of being pulled to his chest. His arms folded around her as she cried, her head buried into his chest, her tears falling from her face onto his pale skin.

But less than thirty seconds later, Hermione realized that she was in the arms of the man that had taken her virginity by force. She pushed away from him, perhaps a bit too harshly, as he nearly toppled backward onto the cement floor. She rose from where she had been on her knees, but he seized hold of her arm and yanked her back to him, pinning her to the floor. "Anything I said while you were sleeping was a lie, Miss Granger." As he addressed her by the name he had made so cold, his voice tipped it with ice as it left his lips. "You're nothing but an easy fuck. You'll never be special."

"Who in the hell said I ever wanted to be considered special to a snaking, greasy, slimy old son of a bitch like you?" she shouted as she fiercely kneed him in the groin. These words were very unlike her, as were the actions, but nobody had ever been able to speak to her like that and get away from it without severe pain, and it was fact that Draco Malfoy certainly had tried. This man was no exception, considering he was the one that had made her life hell, even more so now than when she was in school. And as she got to her feet, "I'd be harder to fuck if you hadn't tied me down like a fucking horse!" Then, as she finally made it to the doorway, she reste d ahand on the doorframe, turned her head over her shoulder, and hissed, "And in case you care, I'm not pregnant."

She knew she was being watched as she got dressed and as she walked out the door into the cold winter night, which caused her to pull her coat tighter around her body in an attempt to fight the wind away. As soon as she had left the house behind, she took one hateful look back and then Apparated to Harry's house, ending updeftly in the driveway. She ran up the short walk and knocked on the door. As she waited, she glanced down, remembering how she had been raped by the Potions professor, how she had become burdened with his choice, how she now carried his child, one he could never know about.

She prepared herself to tell Harry the story, and to accept his proposal of marriage. She smiled slightly at the thought, then her grin widened as the door opened to her raven-haired boyfriend. Overcome with happiness, she leapt on top of him, her arms thrown around his neck, holding on tight, crashing her lips against his with a passion that he knew all too well, a passion that pleaded with him to let her be his first time. The door closed and their new life began.

**_Well, I feel decent about it, it could have been better, but that's for you to decide. Leave some reviews,let me know what you think. But I ask you, please no flames. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I know I certainly enjoyed writing it, although it was a certainly long process. Well, enjoy! _**


End file.
